A cylinder device is generally installed in a bicycle to serve as a shock absorbing apparatus to absorb shock which results when the bicycle travels along an uneven road surface. Although there are different types of shock absorbing apparatus, such as a spring-type or hydraulic-type or a combination of both types, presently available in the market, they are not adjustable in order to provide a variable shock absorbing effect so as to conform with the road conditions.